The Door
by DemonicDorito46
Summary: Imagine a 13 year old with a door that could take him anywhere he could think of. Well that 13 year old does the only logical thing, visits Gravity Falls. This will expand to different fandoms later, now, it's a Gravity Falls fic. Rated T because honestly, I have no idea as to where this will go next.
1. The Rift

So, I'm going down into my basement to get some of my baby toys, sell 'em online and stuff. When, I find this one toy that looks older than me, maybe it was my sister's? From when she was young? I don't know, but it probably was considering it was a barney toy. Then I see this zipper on it, when I unzip it I see a little black blob in glass casing.

"Meh probably some sort of lava lamp thing? Maybe?" I put it in my closet once I get upstairs "It's late anyway" I said "I'll do some more sorting tomorrow." School was out for the summer, and I decided to turn on the TV and watch some Gravity Falls, it was my favorite show so, I figured I'd see some of it. "Did this show really have to end?" I said to myself. "Well, I guess I should get some sleep" I finished Season 1 episode 9 the time traveler's pig, and went to bed. I could've sworn I heard something in my closet, but it was probably nothing.

I woke up that morning rather early, around 6:30 AM. I put on my headphones and started listening to music, one of my favorite songs, Wanna make a deal by Kyle Allen. I started singing along to the words, I was only wearing a t shirt and lounge pants when I opened my closet door to get my shirt when, it wasn't my closet. I was still singing along to the words of the song when I saw it, a tall a tacky old tourist attraction in the middle of nowhere. I stopped singing "WHAT!" I screamed "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOSET?! AND WHY MIGHT I ASK IS THERE A SIGN THAT SAYS-" I took a long pause "Mystery Shack"


	2. The Trap

It was a day I'd never forget, was I dreaming? 'Cause if I was… I'd never want to wake up.

"What! How! Why!" I questioned everything, what I didn't seem to notice however was a man coming toward me in the corner of my eye, I managed to hear him say one thing before I collapsed "Welcome to the Mystery Shack dood!" The Next thing I remember, darkness, a strange but all too familiar evil laugh, a single eye, and then, light.

"You guys he's waking up!" said a strange and oddly familiar voice, it sounded like a girl, but I had no idea as my eyes weren't open yet. Then, all of a sudden, my eyes sprung open, I saw them.

"Mabel?" I said dazed and confused "W-what's happening?", The girl gasped in amazement

"Okay Dipper, now do you believe me? he knows my name, he came from a magic floating doorway, something's up!" It felt like I was going under anesthesia, I could barely hear much. "Okay magic teleporting kid who's name I don't know, do you know my name?" said the boy next to Mabel "Doods, c'mon" said the man who welcomed me to the mystery shack "it's just a lucky guess, he'll never guess your name." "Mason 'Dipper' Pines" I managed to say "People call you Dipper because you have a perfect big dipper made of pimples on your forehead, the only person aside from your parents and sister whom which you told this, is your Great Uncle, Stanford F. Pines. Your greatest triumph was aiding your great uncles in the defeat of Master of the Mind, Bill Cipher." Dipper stood up immediately after hearing this, he took three steps backward, looking like he was about to fall over. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THAT?!" "I guess I just watch a lot of my favorite TV series, Gravity Falls, starring Dipper and Mabel Pines, who pay a visit to their Grunkle Stan's cabin in Gravity Falls Oregon" I said "Wait… that's not a TV series, that's last summer!" said dipper "Perhaps I shouldn't have said that…" I replied "Whoa" said Mabel "are you from the future?" "You know, I'm not entirely sure, I found a glass dome with a black blob in it, and put it in my closet, when I opened my closet the next day, I'm here, right outside this tourist trap" I told them. The whole room went silent, "What?, What's so interesting about a lava lamp snow globe thing?"


End file.
